


One Thousand Kisses

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Sea of Photographs [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Spanking, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald comes to find that Edward’s short incarceration at the GCPD was intentional and a way to celebrate another milestone in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took a lot longer to write than I wanted to, but my botton!Ed fic is finally here. Even after writing all the smut I didn’t know how to end this thing until I saw this post from my good friend, @endless-nygmobblepot , and I was like “Fuck yeah this is perfect!” So I wrote the thing and it was fucking perfect. Thank you, Ella, for letting me take inspiration from your post. I hope those who read enjoy. I love to hear what you thought about it. Happy reading!

“Where the hell is he?!”, Oswald Cobblepot roars, storming through the doors of the Gotham City Police Department. “You putz’s better not have hurt a hair on his head!”, he threatens, scanning over the station and spots Edward standing in his cell.

Edward smiles with a toothy grin and waved gleefully at Oswald, appearing so carefree waiting for his loving penguin to rescue him.  

“Edward!….”, he gasps with concern in his ocean-blue eyes at the sight of his boyfriend locked up like an animal. He hobbles as quickly as he can on his cane to meet up with his beloved. “Oh, Ed,” he whimpers with a wobbly bottom lip, never thought he'd see him behind bars again.

“Hold on there, Mr. Mayor.” Detective Alvarez steps in Oswald's way, stopping him from reconnecting with his Riddle-man. “There are a few things we need to go over on this list of charges.”

“List?” Oswald's left eye twitches and his blood boils, as his face blooms violet red like molten magma. “You stopped me for a list?!” He lunges forward. “You'll be adding assault and battery of an officer to that list if you don't get out of my way.” His grip tightens around the handle of his cane.

Seeing this petite man going off like a pistol is something Alvarez has seen many times, but back then, Oswald wasn't the mayor of the city with real connections to remove him from his job. Alvarez wads up the paper and tosses it in the trash bin next to a nearby desk and slithers away from the mayor.  

Oswald gives the officer the stink eye behind his back, then his fierce expression dissolves when he turns to Edward and hastily gimps to him. “Ed, oh, Ed….” He falls on the bars, catching himself against the steel, as his cane dramatically plummets from his hand. “They didn't harm you did they?”, he asks, misty eyed and choked with emotion. “I will kill them all!”

Edward lays his hands over Oswald's gripping tightly to the jail bars. “I'm alright, Oswald,” he assures him.

“Are you sure? Because I will slit the throat of the one who arrested you.”

“As tempting and arousing as that might be to watch, I am fine, my love,” he makes known, speaking with sincerity. “I promise.”

Oswald gazes into his wholesome eyes, taken by the honesty he finds in them. He was kinda hoping there would be something Edward wanted him to do, but he'll take his boyfriend at his word. Maybe they could revisit the offer at another time. “Well, what are you doing here anyway?”, he questions. “I nearly had a heart attack when I got the call and they wouldn't tell me anything over the phone.”

His hands tighten around Oswald's. “Now, don't be upset.”

“You can never do anything to upset me, Ed.”

He cuts his eyes away. “I flagged down an officer and stole his gun,” he swiftly reveals, ending his confession with a snicker.

Oswald's jaw drops to the floor. “You…. You what?”

“It was exhilarating.”

“But, Ed, my sweet, why do something so petty for such a cheap thrill? That's not like you.”

A fiendish grin lights his face. His boyfriend is asking the right question. “You know me so well, Oswald.”

Oswald glared off, taking a moment to think. This all must be part of a game he's playing. It doesn't take long before the reasons behind Edward’s actions dawn of him. “Wait a second.” He drops his hands from the bars and takes a step back.  

Edward giggles, turning his index finger to indicate the motion of a moving gear. “Now the wheels are spinning.”

Oswald's eyes nearly pop out of his skull. This is all just a game. “You wanted to get arrested?….. Why?”

Edward’s expression of amusement falls from his face and he tips his head to the right, resting his brow upon the cold steel bar. Oswald's reaction isn't how he envisioned it. “You said you wouldn't get upset with me.” He frowns.

“No, no. I’m not upset, my sweet,” he makes clear, fixing any uncertainties Edward may have. “I'm just confused.”

Edward lifts his head from the bar. “Let me clear things up for you.”  He reaches his arm through the steel rods and pulls his precious penguin closer to the cell by the collar of his black and gold glitter coat, then kisses him firmly, catching his bottom lip tenderly between his own.

Oswald’s eyes grow wide with shock, fighting off the urge to pull away. He knows all the eyes in the station are on them, but he doesn't care what the fuck these doughnut guzzling cops think. He grabs hold to Edward by the shoulder gently scratching him over his white shirt. The desire for them to be closer grows stronger. “Oh, Ed,” he breathes upon his lips, slowly coming back to reality. “I'm still confused.”

“This is where we first met, Oswald.” He let's go of his coat.

“Yes—” lick his lips— “I know that.”

“So, I thought it would be the perfect place to have our one thousandth kiss.”

Oswald squints, tilting his head inquisitively to the right. “Wh--what?”

“We just shared our thousandth kiss together, my love,” Edward states, taking hold of his beloved's hand through the bars.  “Ever since the day you surprised me with the Two-Day Anniversary, I wanted to surprise you with something. So I started counting our kisses. You kiss me a lot and I knew it wouldn't take long for us to reach a thousand.”

“You counted every single one?” Oswald can’t fathom the idea of keeping track of all those numbers on top of the million other things Edward does on a daily basis.

“Most of them.” He shrugs. “I didn't count the ones during sex, obviously,” he says with a wink of his right eye. “Who could keep numbers in their mind while making love to you.”

Oswald slightly lowers his head. “Edward,” he says timidly. The freckled cheeks that once burned red with fury, now blush a rosy pink with love.

“Well, it's the truth.” He slowly lifts his beloved penguin’s head. “Anyway, all the others I did count. It wasn't hard.”

“Of course it wasn't hard for you—” he leans between the steel rods, placing another kiss on Edward's sweet lips— “you're a genius.”

“One thousand and one,” Edward snorts.

A snicker escapes Oswald's lips and he quickly clears his throat, feeling the prying eyes of the GCPD turning their attention back on them. “But, Ed,” he finally says, choosing not to call out the eavesdropping cops. Talking to Edward is far more important. “Why get yourself attested? We could have just walk in here and had that kiss.”

“That wouldn't have been very fun and I wouldn't have seen your fiery rage. The way you entered, threatening everyone over me, was sexy.” He leers at his love with a gleam in his eye. Watching Oswald taking full control made his heart, and his cock, jump. “That wouldn't have happened if we just walked in here together.

“But, Edward,” he says softly. “It scared me knowing you were here.”

“I'm so sorry, my love.” He ghosts the back of his right hand over Oswald's cheek. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten him. “Get me out of here and I'll make it up to you.”

Oswald nibbles on his bottom lip, retaking Edward's hand. “No, I'll make it up to you for not getting you out of there sooner.”

“I've only been here for twenty minutes.”

“That's twenty minutes too long.”

“How about we make it up to each other.”

“I like the sound of that.” Oswald kisses Edward’s hand before letting go and circling around to face the police department. “I need this door opened!” He points to a rookie officer walking by. “You! Unlock it right now!”, he demands.

The rookie nearly drops his cup of black coffee, shook up by the mayor's ruthlessness. “Umm—” his body shivers— “I don't think I'm allowed to….”

“If you don't open this door, the only thing you won't be allowed to do is breathe,” Oswald snarls through his teeth.

“Yes, Mr. Mayor.” The rookie quickly rests his cup on the desk to his right and fumbles through the keys on his belt, finding the correct one that opens Edward's cell. He puts the key into the hole, turns, and pulls open the heavy steel door.

Edward steps out of the cell, breathes in deeply through his nose, and he's met with loving arms thrown around him. “Oswald—” he chuckles, resting his hands on his boyfriend’s waist, laying his head upon the shorter man’s, taking in the scent of his dark hair— “I really wasn't in there long.”

“It felt like an eternity.” Oswald kisses Edward oh so sweetly on the shoulder. “Now that you're out, I can see the humor in what you did.”

“You should have seen—” he kindly pulls out of Oswald’s loving embrace— “the officer's face. He thought he was going to die.”

Oswald turns away, observing all the officers in the station. “Which one of these idiots was it?”

Edward presses his chest against Oswald's back, resting his chin on top of the shorter man’s head, draping his left arm around his beloved's neck like a loose scarf. “It was—” he extends his right arm, slowly scanning his finger across the station— “him.” Points at the officer standing by the water dispenser at the far end of the building.

Oswald guffawed at the sheer sight of the man. “He looks like the type that would shit himself.”

“I think he did.”

They share a boisterous laugh together all at the officer’s expense.

“Come on, Oswald,” Edward adds, after catching his breath and presses his luscious lips against the crown of his boyfriend’s head. “You know I used to work here,” he says hushed, leaning down into Oswald's ear. “So I know of the perfect place where we can go to make up our mistakes to each other.” Kisses his cheek.

Oswald turns to Edward, placing both hands upon his face. “What you did wasn't a mistake. You were doing something to surprise me.”

“Yes, it was a mistake, Oswald. I made you feel scared and that’s not what I was trying to do.” He fixes the collar on the Penguin's coat, adjusting the flap to lay flat. “I went about this the wrong way and I'm sorry.”

“Well, counting our kisses was a beautiful gesture and sharing our thousandth kiss at the place where we first met was even more lovely.” He hugs his Riddle-man, holding onto him dearly. “Thank you for that. I could have never done that.”

“You really do love me, stupid mistakes and all?”

“Of course I do.” Oswald breaks their connection before their lips clashed together in a passionate kiss.

“Mmm….” Edward sighs, trailing his hands down Oswald back, planting them solidly on his ass. Neither of them giving a damn about their public display of affection.

“Oh!” He clenches his round end to his touch, cutting off the link between their lips.

The taller man delicately rubs their noses together, momentarily lost in a world where they are the only two people in the room. “Thank you, Oswald,” he says hushed.

Oswald nips at his lips, once, and then twice. “You don't have to thank me for my love.”

A smile stretches on Edward's face and he adjusts his glasses, feeling grateful to have someone who loves him deeply. Someone who cares about him just the way he is. “One thousand and nine,” he reveals the new number of the kisses his counted. He won't keep this up forever, but he knows Oswald is enjoying it at the moment.

“I really do kiss you a lot, don't I?”, the little penguin asks, tracing his finger around Edward's lips.

“Yes, but I’m not complaining.” He suddenly latched onto Oswald's hand and swoops up the cane from the floor. “Come on…. We've been standing here far too long.” He drags Oswald, as quickly as they both can go with his broken leg, to the back corridors of the police department. He collects the items the arresting cop took from his possession, then leads Oswald to their secret hideaway.

##  **\----------**

In the riot gear storage room, Oswald pushes Edward against the wood door. “Uh….”, the Riddler groans when his back makes a thud in the connection. He consumes his lover's lips, gradually slipping the glitter coat off of Oswald's shoulder.

“Wait.” Oswald shies away, unsure of all the ruckus just outside the door. “Are you sure it's okay for us to be here? It's pretty busy out there.”

“I don't know.” Edward shrugs and pulls Oswald back into him, kissing him zealously.

Oswald breaks away from his lover’s lips. “Wait….”, he pants.

“I’m sorry. I was just joking,” he says as a chuckle escapes his lips, adjusting his glasses. “I know you're worried, but this room is where they store all the broken riot stuff waiting to be repaired, but no one ever fixes anything and they just get replacements. So all of this crap piles up." Edward explains. "This is probably the least occupied room in the entire building. Today is actually the first time I've been in here.” He leans in to continue the make-out session, but Oswald pushes his shoulders back.

“It's just so loud out there.”

“It is busy outside the door, but no one will come in here. I promise, my love.”

“Alright.” He trusts Edward words, knowing that he would never have led them here if he wasn't absolutely certain, but Oswald also has a little more on his mind. “Ed, you know I want to do this more than anything right now, but we didn't -- we didn't take any precautions. We don't have lubrication and you know I don't carry that stuff in my pocket.”

“I know you don't. Neither do I,” he says with a sly smirk and a wink, as he reached into the right pocket of his pants. “But today I did. I just got it back with my personal effects.” Pulls out a small squeeze bottle of lube and playfully shakes it in his boyfriend’s face.

Oswald snatches it out of his hand, beaming back at his beloved with a grin of his own. “So getting me back here was a part of your whole plan as well?”, he snarks with a cocked right brow.

“Mmhmm…”, he hums, stealing a kiss from Oswald’s delectable lips. “Also, I was hoping we could change things up.”

“I'm open to that.” Oswald wraps his hand around the bulge growing in Edward’s pants. His hand fits perfectly on his center it's like Edward’s body was made just for him. “What do you have in mind?”, he purrs sensually, massaging his lover’s stiffening package, feeling Edward quiver to his touch.  

“Ah…. Oh….”, his voice fades as he stops himself from moaning any loader. “You -- you can -- uh…. fuck me, Oswald,” he groans thickly, as all the blood in his body rushes to engorge his throbbing manhood.

Oswald suddenly stops the motion of his hand the moment Edward spoke. “Really?” He squints, tipping his head to the right, needing to make sure this is what he wants. Oswald had thought about how it would feel to be inside Edward many times in the past. He's even touched himself to the whole idea. “We've never done it that way before,” his voice is small. Being that this would be his first time on top, he’s reluctant on whether he can satisfy him and he isn't quite sure what to expect.

“I know.” He takes Oswald's hand and places it back on his sex. “Unhg—” helps Oswald knead his center— “have you ever wanted to be inside me?”, he managed to ask clearly, holding back his blissful moans of satisfaction. “I've wanted you inside me.”

“Yes, I've always wanted it too.” Cobblepot’s hand closes securely around his Riddle-man’s package. His confidence to be inside Edward grows just as quickly his lover’s cock.

“Well, babe—” Nygma finally removes Oswald’s coat and it slumps to the floor— “let's switch this up.” He grips Oswald by the hair on the back of his neck and quickly draws him into him. The Riddler kisses his boyfriend with vigor, savoring the taste of his lips and his breath.

Oswald moves down to the side of the slender man’s long neck, blowing raspberries on his flesh. “You smell so good, Mr. Nygma,” he compliments, recognizing the scent of the handmade lavender and honey soap he bought for him a few days ago. Edward bathed in it just before getting himself arrested. “I love that aroma on you. So delicious.” His body lightly trembles every time he takes in the scent. “Ugh….” Eyes roll back, balls growing heavy, cock pulsating with anticipation in his pants.

“Oh, Oswald, thank you.”

He suddenly grabs Edward by the front of his white button-down shirt and pulls him from the wall. The birdie craves to taste more than just his neck. “I need you bent over that table,” his voice is low and smoky.

“Is that an order, Mr. Penguin?”

Oswald leers at him with lowered brows, eyes filled with a desire bordering the lines of animalistic. “Yes,” he snarls.

Tingling shoots down Edward's spine. He's never heard a penguin sound so beastly. “Then I have no choice but to comply.” He unbuckles his brown leather belt and pulls it from the loops, then drapes it around the back of Oswald's neck like a leash. “But, I am going to bring you with me.”

Oswald dissolves into giggles, Edward always finds a way to make things playful.

The Riddle-man gently leads his lover to the table, holding up his pants so that they don't fall. He lets go of them when they arrive at their destination, allowing gravity to work its magic.

Oswald's eyes gape open. “Ed!” He gasps at the sight of the taller man’s erection pushing through a pair of familiar silk underwear.

“I know what you're thinking.” He pulls Oswald closer by the hold he has on the belt around the birdie’s neck. “They look better on me.” He refers to the deep purple underwear he took from Oswald's drawer. “I didn't know you had a pair with a little bow in the front. When I saw them, I couldn't resist.”

“They were supposed to be a surprise for you.”

Edward brings his left hand to his lips with an astonished expression on his face. “Oops…”, he teases and slowly tugs his penguin close enough to feel his breath upon his lips. “Looks like they surprised you instead,” he whispers before sliding his hand up the belt, tightening it ever so slightly around Oswald's neck.

They gaze into each other's eyes, hearts pounding with intensity in their chests, hot breath breathing feverishly against flesh. Close. Pure. And hungry for each other.

Oswald breaks their visual connection, shifting it back to a physical one. He closes his eyes and tips into Edward, greedily consuming his lips.

The taller man falls back against the table, momentarily losing his balance from the force of Oswald feeding his need. He catches himself on the tabletop, sitting down to bring himself to the Penguin’s level.

“Not -- so tall -- anymore, are you?”, he speaks between kisses, no longer having to stand on his toes.

“Don't worry, Oswald, this won't last.” He removes the belt from around his love’s neck and tosses it to the floor to join his pants, then stands back on his feet. “That was the wrong way.” He eases Oswald back a few steps and turns away from him, bending over the solid wood table, exposing his silk clad ass to his lover.

Oswald limps towards Edward, devious gleam in his eye, and suddenly smacks his hand across his ass.

“Ah!!”, the Riddler shouts in a mix of pleasure and pain, forgetting about their location secretly tucked away in the GCPD.

Someone could have definitely heard them now if they already haven't. But their passionate acts of desire remain unnoticed to the men and women in blue.

“Do it again,” Edward pleads, body still quivering from the force of his blow.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Oswald licks his lips, sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yes, but please—” he peeks back at his partner from over his left shoulder— “use the belt,” says, oh so desperately.

Oswald stares down at the leather belt on the floor and back at his boyfriend’s voluptuous ass, never imagined Edward wanting to go this far, but he's more than willing to comply. He bends down and grips tightly to the belt, then stands over his beloved’s inviting back side. “Say ‘please, Mr. Penguin’.”

“Please, Mr. Penguin,” he begs.

Oswald whips his hand back and smacks his lover’s soft round end with leather, holding back some of the force of his blow, doesn't want to cause Edward too much discomfort.

“Ah, fuck!” Edward clenches his cheeks as his body ripples with pleasurable pain.

The little bird thinks his reaction was absolutely beautiful. “Are you alright, my sweet?”, he asks softly, soothing the pain from Edward ass with his hand.

“Oh, yes.” He lays down flat on the table, breathing heavily. “I almost came…. I would have stained your underwear.”

“Well, we can't have that, Mr. Nygma.” He drops the belt to the floor and wraps his hands around Edward’s waist, tugging him to his center, rubbing his cock between the Riddler’s crack through the fabric of both of their clothing.

“Mmm…. Mmm….” Edward moans sweetly, relishing the Penguin’s delicate thrusts. Never has he been dry humped from behind.

“Ugh… Ugh…”, Oswald grunts with the bucks of his hips, snaking his right hand around Edward and caresses his package. “You're so beautiful, Ed…. Ugh, uh.”

Edward opens his mouth to speak but no words escape, lost in the blissful motions of his beloved ramming against him.

“I love everything about you, Ed.” He thrusts. “Your lips and your eyes.” He thrusts again. “You're smart and you're funny.” Crashes against him once and then twice. “You're my best friend.”

“Oh, Oswald,” he sighs sweetly. Oswald's words of praise only intensified his yearning to have him deep inside. “Fuck me, my love.”

“I will—” Oswald slips his hands in the purple panties— “and I'm gonna make you cum.” He carefully drops to his knees, being mindful of his broken leg, pulling the panties down with him as Edward’s rigid cock bobbles out from the silks restraints. He then grabs Edward's blushing cheeks with each hand, squeezing and caressing his flesh.

“That feels so good, Oswald.”

“I know, but this will feel better.” He places tender kisses on his skin, dipping his right hand into the pocket of his pants and removes the bottle of lube he snatched from Edward and stored away just for this moment. He squeezes a good amount on his fingers then separates the Riddler's legs, spreading his cheeks to expose his boyfriend’s greedy hole. He kisses the back of Edward's thighs as he smears lube on his ring, then slowly eases his middle finger inside, feeling the Riddle-man’s body tense to his touch. So warm. So fucking slick.

Edward suppresses his moans, he's already cried out too loud during the spanking. He clenches his hands into tight fists when Oswald enters him with two thick fingers. “Fuck,” he mutters and bites down on his closed hand.

“Are you okay?” Oswald breaths against his thigh, slowly moving his fingers in and out, feeling Edward's walls contracting around them. He can't wait for his cock to experience this sensation for the very first time.

“Y-yes…. Os-oswald…. I'm okay….”, he stutters.

“Good. Because I think you can take some more.” The Penguin removes his hand and squirts a little more lube inside, then used his clean hand to rub the area underneath Edward's balls, mimicking an act of stimulation he's felt from his lover’s hand many times before. He kneads with a bit of pressure in a circular motion, electrifying Edward’s prostate from the outside.

“Oh… Os….”

Oswald then massages his lubed fingers over the Riddler's asshole and, without warning, dips three fingers inside.

“S-s-shit….” He muffled his cry with both hands.

Oswald penetrates him knuckles deep, hitting the tips of his manicured fingers on his lover's prostate again and again and again, scissoring them inside. The birdie stretches out the size of that tight little hole to take the full width and length of his cock.

“Ah...ah…ah…”, Edward moans with every prod his love takes inside of him. His body trembles with intense desire and his flesh burned a passionate red. His knees begin to buckle and it takes everything his has to keep himself from falling back. “Ah….ah…. Os….”, he pleads with rattled breath. “Fuck me…. Ooh… Please, fuck me.”

Oswald takes several more plunges inside him with his hand, hypnotized by watching it move in and out. He’s never witnessed, before today, what it looks like from this position. He’s only felt it. “Are you ready for me, Ed?” he removes his hand and sits up on his knees, kissing Edward gently on his rosy backside.

“Yes, Oswald, oh yes.”

Oswald carefully rises to his feet, pressing his soft damp lips against every bit of exposed skin he can reach. He rubs Edward’s back as he unbuckles his belt with his other hand, sensing his body vibrate with anticipation underneath his touch. He unbuttons the pants of his pinstriped gray suit and allows them to naturally fall to the floor, the underwear soon follows. Oswald rubs his fully erect shaft, coating it with lubrication, and leans over his love, laying flush against his back. He momentarily lies motionless, listening to the rhythm of his heart. The beat is so strong, so very strong. “Ed…..” he kisses him over the fabric of his white cotton shirt.

“Yes, Oswald?” He stretches back with his long slender arm, tenderly caressing the back of his little birdie’s thigh.

He guides his stiffness to the taller man’s relaxed ring, lightly teasing the tip over the brim of Edward’s opening. “I love you,” he says hushed, as he slides himself inside. So agonizingly slow.

Edward’s body shivers ever so slightly as the pressure of Oswald’s cock entering him stretches him out even more. Oswald is a little thicker than the three fingers he used to prepare, but Edward can take it. He quite enjoys it. He removes his hand from Oswald's thigh and reaches up to cup the back of his beloved’s head, lightly scraping his fingers through his short raven hair, savoring the sensation of their intimate connection. “I love you too, Oswald,” he sighs blissfully.

The Penguin kisses the Riddler’s back, taking his first thirsts within him. Slowly. Ever so gentle and slow.

“Mmm….mmm,” Edward hums pleasantly mellow and closes his deep copper-colored eyes, relishing the smooth tranquil ride.

Oswald can feel Edward's contracting muscle around him with every meager thrust he takes. It almost starts to send him over the edge, but he keeps control of his body. They've only just started and he's not ready for this to end. “You're so beautiful, Ed.” Oswald peppers his boyfriend’s back with kisses, pacing himself to go a little faster. “So charming. So intelligent,” he speaks soothingly, basking in the variety of different moans he’s earned from his love, each one sends volts down his spine. “But you already know that, didn't you?” He rakes his fingers through his smooth hazelnut hair.

“Ah… Mmm.” Edward has never sensed this level of nirvana. Oswald knows exactly how to make him feel like a man.

“You like that, Ed?”, he murmurs against the of fabric of his shirt and slides his hand from the back of Edward's head down to his shoulder, massaging him firmly, grinding against him gently.

“Ahh, ugh….”, the Riddle-man deeply exhales.

Oswald knows Edward wants to feel him deep, deep, inside and he wants Edward to experience all of him, but right now he's greatly enjoy the slow and steady pace. Oswald slides his hand underneath and takes hold of his lover's pulsating rod, stroking it firmly from hilt to blushing tip.

Edward arches his back when his love takes hold of him, jacking his cock with a twist in his wrist. “Ah….ah. You feel -- you feel so good,” he says huskily, finally able to bring himself to speak.

Oswald lays his free hand over Edward’s resting flat on the table and laces their fingers together. “You feel -- good -- too, my sweet.” Oswald bucks his hips a little harder.

“Ah…”, he moans.

“Are you -- are you ready -- to go faster?”, the little bird asks, once more strongly bucking his hips.

“Uh….”, he groans, tightening his hand around Oswald's. “Yes, please.”

He kisses his back before sitting up, removing his hand from around Edward’s manhood, and grapples onto his bare waist. Oswald takes several more light pushes, then crashes against the Riddle-man ass.

“Oh, fuck!”, Edward cries, reaching out above his head and grips onto the edge of the table, anchoring himself to take Oswald's powerful hits. His little birdie is a lot stronger than he looks. “Oh, f-f-fuck….” His body jerks with the force of his prod.

Oswald closes his eyes tightly, fucking his love balls deep, filling him up with every inch of him. He slams into Edward’s prostate, feeling Edward's body tremble each and every time he drives within him, making Oswald more eager to hammer that prostate repeatedly with his cock. “Uh… Uh… Uh… Fuck!”, he grunts.

Edward’s grip on the table tightens as the throbbing sensation in his ass identifies and all he can hear is the ringing in his ears.

The riot gear storage room on the promises of the GCPD, fills with the musk of sweat and sex, as Oswald and Edward's bodies slap together over and over in their sensual display of passion.

Edward rolls his hips to match Oswald's rhythm, as his cock dangles freely, hitting his stomach with each plunge from the little penguin’s center.  “Oh, Os…. Os….”, he pants, feeling himself rising closer to the climax.

Oswald fucks his boyfriend with everything his has, feeling a rush from a primal instinct he’s never felt before. His stiffness slips out from all the friction and slides between Edward’s crack for several lunges before quickly returning it back inside. “Ed…. Ah…. Ed.” He skates his hand from his lover’s waist to his flopping thickness, stroking him again with vigor. “I’m gonna -- oh, fuck -- I’m gonna cum.”

“Os…. Baby….”, he says between heavy breaths. “Not yet…. Not fucking yet.”

The warmth and narrowness within Edward are quickly beginning to be too much to bare. “I can’t -- I can’t hold it back….. You’re -- You’re so tight.” Oswald pumps with vitality deep within his slick walls, desperately holding his release just for him. His head falls back and the pounding sensation at the base of his shaft escalates with his heavy balls colliding against Edward’s round end. He continues to fondle the Riddler's cock with the same momentum as his bucks, but he isn’t sure for how much longer this will last.

“Oh, Yes… Yes…” The increased rhythm is exactly what Edward needed. He can now see the summit of his orgasm.

Intense pressure coils up within their core, tightening their bodies, both of them inching closer to the end. Oswald’s clutches his jaw as his body blushes a bright shade of crimson, sensing his partner's body stiffening as well. He helps himself to several more blows between the cheeks of Edward’s backside before his twitching cock erupts uncontrollably deep inside his boyfriend’s taut hungry hole, spilling an excessive amount of warm creamy seed. “Fuck,” Oswald whimpers, as his hand is permeated with Edward's release, both men cumming together in ecstasy.

“S-s-shit,” Edward cries.

They ride out the shocking waves of their orgasms, frozen in place, hearts racing, breathing profusely, basking in the euphoric feeling that they only sense with each other.

“Ed—” Oswald’s spent body crashed into his boyfriend’s back and his softening cock slips out of him, semen oozes from Edward's opening, running down the inside of his thighs— “I can do that more often.”

Edward catches his breath, still shivering with the afterglow of his release, but after several moments he regains his speech. “You like being on top?” He sluggishly lifts his right arm and cups the back of Oswald's head.

“I enjoy both.”

“So do I.”

They stay in this position, one stacked on top of the other, building the strength to move. Oswald kisses Edward’s back, slipping his hands under his shirt and caresses his warm skin, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Do you know how much I love you?” he whispers.

“I do, Oswald. I know that more than anything.”

“Okay, I was just checking.” He presses his lips to Edward’s back before finally standing up straight and Edward lifts himself from the table as well.

The Riddler faces his penguin and grabs him by the cheeks with both hands, dragging him in for a suffocating kiss.

“Mmm….”, Oswald moans, melding into his embrace, taking hold of his boyfriend’s semi flaccid cock.

“Babe?” Edward breathes after pulling their lips away. They can't possibly go for another round here.

“I want to taste more of you.”

“Well—” he ghosts his hand across Oswald’s rosy freckled cheek— “we have to go home if you want more.” Edward kisses him on the tip of his pointed nose.

“Then why are we just standing here?”, Oswald speaks with haste, pulling up his pants. “Let's go!”

“You're an eager little bird, aren't you?”, he chuckles.

“Yes!” He picks up the belt from the floor and tosses it on Edward's shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I'll get dressed.” He cleans himself the best that he can, then pulls up the purple panties.

“Those look sexy on you, by the way.” Oswald smiles, helping Edward with his pants. “But they'll look better on me,” he adds with a snarky snicker.

Edward beams and gives his love a peck on the lips. “I'll be the judge of that.”

They both share a laugh as they finish getting their appearance close to the perfection it once was. Moments later they slither out of the storage room without anyone noticing their exit. But as they make their way to the entrance of the GCPD, they find James Gordon in their path. He didn't appear to be in the building when Oswald arrived to release Edward from the jail cell. But now, he's definitely there.

Edward suddenly takes Oswald by the hand and drags him to Jim’s desk.

Oswald hobbles behind his boyfriend with an alarmed expression on his features. Why has Edward pulled them away from their destination?

“Hello again, Gordon,” Edward says with a smug grin, letting go of Oswald's hand, crossing his own behind his back.

Jim turns in his swivel desk chair and looks up at the men. “Nygma.” He nods and cuts his eyes at the other. “Penguin.”

Oswald stands in confusion. He really just wanted to be on their way home.

An awkward moment of silence stands between the three men.

Edward flashes another cocky smirk, straightening his back, standing tall and broad. “Oswald and I are dating now.”

Jim tips his head inquisitively to the right, unsure how to respond to this comment.

“I'm his favorite.” He leans forward, adjusting his glasses.

“Well, Nyg-”

Edward cuts off his statement. “I won!”, he exclaimed with a devious gleam in his eye.

Oswald stands frozen in his place, cutting his eyes between the two of them. Awkward silence thickens the air once again.

Jim blinks, taking in a breath, “That's great,” he sighs, forcing a smile. He couldn't think of any other reply.

“And he fucks like an animal,” Edward growls through his teeth, tilting his head slightly to the left. “You have a good day, Jim!” He suppresses his gleeful laughter and instantly stands up straight, takes Oswald's hand to lead them out of the building, leaving James Gordon a confused fucking mess.

“Ed? What was that about?”, Oswald asks as Edward drags them closer to the door.

“I know you had a crush on him. He needed to know that it was over.”

Oswald abruptly stops and let's go of Edward's hand. “So you were just showing off?”, he asks.

The Riddler turns to him with a piercing gleam in his eye. “Exactly.”

All of the emotion falls from Oswald’s face, never thought there would be a day where he was someone's trophy. “God, I love you.”

“I know you do.” He boops Oswald’s nose. “Hop on, my little penguin.” He turns his back to the shorter man and slightly bends his knees. “Let's go home.”

Oswald giggles and jumps onto Edward’s back. He rides his boyfriend piggyback style all the way to the car that's been waiting for them since Oswald's arrival at the police station.


End file.
